


A Secret Relationship

by Bowser14456



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: Jack Frost is in a relationship with Pitch Black. The problem? The other Guardians don't know about it.





	1. Chapter 1

"P-Pitch..." Jack Frost moaned as the other spirit, one Pitch Black, sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a hickey.

"You like that Frost?" Pitch asked grinning like a mad man.

"Y-Yes...d-don't s-stop..." Jack said gasping. "J-Just fuck me already dumbass." he begged.

"Anything for you." Pitch said as he continued.

Two orgasms later and they were both sound asleep.

 

Hours later, Jack was still in bed as Pitch made breakfast. Jack stirred in his sleep at the smell of food. He slowly opened his eyes. "I smell pancakes~" Jack sing-songed. 

Pitch turned around from where he was making breakfast. "Oh you're awake. I'm almost done making breakfast." he said. 

"I know. I can smell it." Jack said laughing.

Pitch just smiled as he put their breakfast on plates.

"So," Pitch asked while cutting off a piece of pancake, "What are your plans for today Jack?" 

"I dunno. I think I'm gonna give Florida their first snow day cause why not?" Jack said, shoving pancake in his mouth with his fork.

Pitch just snorted at his boyfriends behavior.

"What're you doing today?" Jack asked swallowing.

"Well obviously I'm going to wait til nighttime to do my job. Maybe I'll do a little reading." Pitch shrugged as he picked up another piece of pancake with his fork.

They continued to chat about everything and nothing until breakfast was over.

 

After helping Pitch with the dishes, ("You live under my roof, my rules." Pitch had said. Jack had just rolled his eyes and kissed him.), Jack headed out but not before giving his lover a kiss on the lips.

They both tasted of syrup and butter.

 

As Jack let the wind carry him, all he could think about was the Nightmare King. He wanted to be able to tell the others about their relationship, but he didn't know how. He needed advice but definitely

not from Pitch. North? Definitely not. Tooth? Not sure if she would be good at this type of thing. Bunny? ...Hell no. That left Sandy. Jack could try and be vague about it so as not to draw suspicion. As of

now, Jack only stayed with Pitch on weekends and every other free chance he got. The Guardians knew nothing of Jack's relationship with Pitch, only that he had been visiting him from time to time.

He just needed to figure out how to tell them. This was not going to be easy for the frost sprite. Jack shook his head and changed direction to Sandy's palace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. I thought of it last night laying in bed and I've been on a Blackice kick since yesterday lol. I really should be working on A Full-Filling Love Life. I have maybe a page written but that's it. I have two chapters of this one so far. XD First time writing smut so don't kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to see Sandy.

Once he got to Sandy's palace he called out to the Sandman. "Sandy? You here?" Jack called. No answer. 

_He's probably either out spreading dreams or asleep._ Jack thought to himself.  _Maybe I should_ _come_ _back later._

Just as he was about to leave, Jack heard a loud snore in the distance. He chuckled. 

_Yup. Asleep._ He flew towards the noise until he found the Sandman asleep on a huge bed of well, sand.

He gently tried to wake the sleeping spirit. "Sandy? We need to talk?" Jack said while shaking him a little. But Sandy just continued snoring away. 

_Ugh this isn't working. I have to try something_ _else._ _But what?_   Jack thought to himself. Just then he got an idea.

He silently flew back to Pitch's lair and grabbed a jar of nightmare sand. He then flew off before Pitch could notice it was gone.

 

Back at Sandy's palace Jack found Sandy once again and sprinkled some sand over his head. Within moments the nightmare appeared over his head and he woke up startled.

Then he saw Jack and signed, _"What the heck did you_ _do to me?!"_   with a frown marring his features.

Jack chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I needed to talk to you, but you were sound asleep. This was the only thing I could think

of to wake you up that would actually work." he said nervously.

The Sandman just sighed and signed _"What do you want to talk about?"_

"Well let's say there's this guy and he wants to talk to his friends about something, but he doesn't know how to do it. What does he do?" Jack asked.

_"_ _This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Pitch would it?"_ Sandy signed.

"W-whaat?! Noooo...how did you find out about that?!" Jack questioned.

The Sandman just laughed and signed  _"Your dreams tell all."_

Jack blushed. "...Right. So what would he, I mean what should I, do?"

_"Well I think that the best way to approach this would be to come out and say it. Not in front of Bunny though, you know how he is."_ Sandy signed.

Jack sighed. "Yeah I do. Thanks Sandy. You're the best" he said as he hugged the smaller spirit. Jack stood up to make his leave. "Oh and by the way, sorry about waking you up."

The Sandman just shrugged it off.  _"Don't worry about it."_ he signed. 

Jack laughed and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in one day. Yay. Need to figure out chapter 3 now tho. I'm thinking a confrontation with the Guardians and maybe more smut?  
> I can't figure out why the first chapter note is in the second chapter? How do I get rid of it but keep the other note?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes back to Pitch's lair and they talk. Well they were supposed to talk.

Jack got back to Pitch's lair in record time. "Uh Pitch? We need to talk. It's kind of important." Jack called into the darkness.

"And what would that be Jack?" Pitch asked appearing behind him.

Jack jumped and whirled around to face his boyfriend. "What the fuck Pitch?!" Jack yelled.

"Awww, was the frost sprite scared?" Pitch asked teasingly, grinning.

"N-No! That's stupid! I uh laugh in the face of danger!" Jack countered.

"Oh you did _not_ just quote _The Lion King_ on me." Pitch said rolling his eyes.

"...You watch Disney movies?" Jack asked stunned.

"...I-I like them for the fear, pain and death! I'm not in it for the "true love" bullshit!" Pitch said throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"Uh-huh surrrre." Jack drawled floating over and planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek which made Pitch blush a dark gray. 

"Did you just blush? That's so cuttte!" Jack teased.

"I am _not_ cute! I am the Boogeyman for fuck's sake!" Pitch yelled at him.

"Geez, don't get so worked up I was kidding. Kind of." Jack said laughing.

Pitch just pouted.

So Jack did the only thing he could think of: He kissed the pout right off his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't going to write anymore of this today but I did. Probably no real smut in this except hickeys and shit. Nothing too too explicit. Anyways next chapter Pitch and Jack will actually talk and then go and confront the other Guardians about their relationship. Also sorry for the shorter chapter but I thought the ending was good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Jack finally talk. Then they go visit North.

"But seriously Pitch, we need to talk about something important." Jack said urgently this time.

"And that is?" Pitch asked while peppering kisses all over Jack's face and neck.

"I-I c-can't tell you or concentrate with you doing that!" Jack sounded annoyed, but Pitch knew he secretly loved it.

"Well, what if I want you to concentrate on me? Concentrate on what I make you feel and want?" Pitch asked, purring in his ear.

"J-Just give me a second to explain! Three, five minutes tops!" Jack said trying desperately to get his lover to stop even though he wanted him to keep going.

"One kiss and I'll stop. How does that sound?" Pitch asked him smirking.

"Just one kiss?" Jack asked eyebrow raised in question.

"We can do more later." Pitch purred again.

"F-Fine." Jack said as he captured the Nightmare King's lips with his own.

 

After the kiss, they sat down to talk and Pitch poured tea for both of them. "So my plan is this: I need to tell the other Guardians about our relationship. I hate lying to them. Well I can deal with lying to

Bunny, but you get my point." Jack explained taking a sip of his tea. 

Pitch just sighed, "And you're sure you want to do this? What if they reject us?" Pitch asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

Jack just leaned over and gave his boyfriend another kiss. "We'll get there when we get there. Oh and one more thing. Sandy kind of already knows about us...b-but he's OK with it!" Jack said quickly.

"Good. And don't think that if he didn't approve, I was going to hurt him or something. I'm not that man anymore. I only kill when I have to, not because I want to. Like if someone messes with you."

Pitch said kissing Jack again.

Jack kissed back, smiled and then spoke before it got too heated. "Now let's go see the Guardians."

"But uh first you should put on a scarf." Pitch said snickering.

"A scarf? Why...oh. _Oh."_ Jack realized what his lover was talking about and blushed. "...So a scarf." he started.

Pitch just laughed. "Follow me." he said as he led Jack to his closet.

 

After the scarf was on, (Tight, but not too tight. Just tight enough to make sure it wouldn't fall off if Jack moved too much. Or when North inevitably gave him one of his bear hugs.) they were off.

Pitch opted to shadow-travel, while Jack decided to ride the winds like usual. Once they got to North's, (Jack kept insisting that he got there first but hello? Shadow-travel.)

Pitch asked once more, "You're sure you really want to do this?" 

Jack nodded. "I have to." he said as he pushed open one of the large doors to the workshop. "North? Anyone here?" Jack called. But all he saw were a few yetis wandering about. So he decided to check 

North's office. Jack knocked on the door. 

"Da, what is it Phil, I'm busy check-ah Jack my boy!" North smiled as soon as he caught sight of the frost sprite. "What brings you to workshop?" he inquired. 

"Well, I uh wanted to talk. It's kind of important. You should call the others." Jack said hesitantly.

"Something to do with children? Or Pitch?" North asked concerned. 

"Well Pitch is part of it yeah, but I'd rather wait until everyone else gets here."

"Ah so is big announcement." 

Jack nodded.

"OK I will call others." North said sending out an alert.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left I think. Already have some of it written, but idk how to end it. Help?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch confront the other Guardians.

Once everyone had gathered around the globe, Bunny spoke. "So why are we here mate? It's not meeting night." 

"Is something wrong?" Tooth asked flitting about nervously. 

"Jack wanted to say something important." North said. "Jack?"

Jack stepped forward and blurted, "I'mdatingtheBoogeymanokthanksmeetingajournedbye!" he said quickly turning around and wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Bunny put a paw on Jack's shoulder. "Slow down Frostbite, we didn't catch all that." he said.

Jack took a moment to calm down, but as he opened his mouth to respond, all of a sudden Pitch appeared in the middle of the room causing the Guardians to pull out their respective weapons. 

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Jack screamed, moving to stand in front of Pitch with his arms out to block them.

"And why the bloody hell not? He's our enemy in case you've forgotten." Bunny snapped.

"Yeah, but he's also my boyfriend." Jack said, preparing for the worst.

North paled, Tooth fainted, Bunny started babbling incoherently and Sandy just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's right. Pitch and I are together. Have been for awhile." Jack stated confidently. 

Bunny chose that moment to start talking coherently. "What the blood hell do you mean boyfriend?!" Bunny asked stunned.

"I mean Pitch and I are dating Kangaroo. So that's the news." Jack said as Pitch came up behind him and intertwined their fingers.

"Take it or leave it." Pitch said smirking.

"You've corrupted him! That's what this is isn't it?! It's not real love!" Bunny exclaimed.

Jack's eyes started glowing bright blue as he clutched his staff, frost spreading throughout the room. Jack was angry. **_Very_ **angry. But before he could do anything, Pitch put his other hand on his

shoulder and squeezed gently. "Don't. It's not worth it. I should know." he stated.

Just as he said that Jack calmed down and slumped to the floor in exhaustion.

"H-How did you do that mate?" Bunny asked stunned at the display.

"Do what?" Pitch asked playing dumb.

"Calm him down so fast?!" Bunny shrieked.

Pitch just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess my presence soothes him somehow." Pitch said, taking one hand off the boy and starting to stroke his hair.

"...That's amazing. You have my respect, but definitely **NOT** my trust. I'm watching you mate." Bunny said making an "I'm watching you" gesture with his paw before tapping his foot on the ground and

returning to his Warren. 

North then picked that moment to clear his throat. "You have blessing Pitch and Jack. But," North suddenly got in Pitch's face, "If you hurt him, I will end you. Understood?" he asked, glaring at The

Nightmare King. 

Pitch was unfazed. "I understand Cossack."

"Good." North said as he turned his back to them and walked back into his office.

Just then, Tooth finally came to. "Ugh, Sandy what happened?" she asked groggily.

_"You fainted after Jack made his announcement that he and Pitch are together."_ Sandy signed.

_"What?!"_ Tooth shrieked. She then calmed down and floated down to Jack. "Jack, sweetie, look at me." she said.

Jack had recovered enough to lift his head, albeit not very far. 

"If he hurts you in any bad way, you tell me OK?" Tooth asked sincerely.

Jack nodded and then smiled. "I will."

Tooth smiled back and then turned to glare at Pitch. "If you hurt him-" she started but Pitch stopped her.

"You'll kill me, I got it fairy. Just so you know I would **never** harm Jack intentionally. Again." Pitch said. He was referring to that time in Antarctica where he broke Jack's staff.

"...I still don't trust you, but I trust Jack so you have my blessing. Now I need to get back to work. Teeth aren't going to deliver themselves you know. Bye Jack." Tooth smiled and waved at Jack then

glared at Pitch. "...Pitch." Then she flew out the window.

Sandy then came up to them and signed the same thing the others has said, _"If you hurt him, I'll find you."_

Pitch just nodded and the Sandman disappeared in a burst of golden sand. 

Pitch then turned to his boyfriend. "Let's go home." he said pulling Jack to his feet while also supporting his weight.

Jack looked at him and smiled. "...Yeah. That sounds good." he said then leaned up and kissed him. 

Pitch smiled and kissed him back before he shadow-traveled them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Pitch is a little OOC in this, but I like when Pitch is a balance of nice and mean, not just mean. Also I now head-canon that Jack's eyes glow bright blue when he's angry like Danny Phantom XD Hope you guys enjoyed this and see you in the next one if I ever write one lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. I thought of it last night laying in bed and I've been on a Blackice kick since yesterday lol. I really should be working on A Full-Filling Love Life. I have maybe a page written but that's it. I have two chapters of this one so far. XD First time writing smut so don't kill me.


End file.
